Rage: The Apocalypse
by Sonic Sound
Summary: A novelization of the game Rage developed by Bethesda and Id with slight alterations to the interactions of the characters and the story.
1. Emergence

I become instantly aware upon my awakening from what possibly could have been my tomb; this immediately fills me with relief. The HUD on my cryo-chamber informs me that it has been just over 105 years since this particular Ark's submersion. The nanotrites that were injected into my circulatory system slowly restore my vitals to optimum condition; the feeling is comparable to waking up after a long nap, as the hatch releases and the hydraulics on the door hiss as it opens. The equipment that runs and monitors the systems have been destroyed. Whether this is from the passage of time, the Apophis impact, or the Ark's reemergence, I do not know.

Some of the systems are still online, informing me that the Ark has indeed emerged, and that I have not woken prematurely in an Ark still buried hundreds of feet underground. The outdoor monitors take and analyze samples of the air and soil, quickly determining that it is safe to leave the Ark.

Taking a more critical look around, I begin to realize how lucky I truly am. This is based not only on observations of the equipment, but the other Ark CrewMembers. Simply put, the other crew members have begun to decay. Their features are skeletal, what little skin remains has taken on a gray hue and is pulled tight over the bones in the areas still covered. Briefly I wonder if I looked to be in a similar condition before the nanotrites restored me; if there is a chance they too will awaken. A bitter laugh escapes; I know that something went wrong and that they will not awaken; survival was not guaranteed when we accepted this mission.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I find myself standing in front of the central computer. I start the diagnostics program and auto-repair; however, based on my observations, I know that it will require months to determine what has and what went wrong, as well as repairing those systems that can be. There is one last program to open; it is the last transmission the Ark received before the Apophis impact. I open it and groan at the irony. What was once a cliché in save-the-world-from-the-apocalypse movies from a time long passed is now the last message before the human race was devastated. In it, the President of the United States informs us that we, the Ark survivors are the last hope of mankind, and he wishes us Godspeed; likely an encouragement to work for a better future.

Probing the database further, I come across some disturbing information. Shortly prior to burial, the Artificial Intelligence (A.I.) was ordered to alter the date of emergence. It is impossible to tell who gave these orders, but whoever was had all the authorization codes to ensure the change happened. This means it was someone with a higher rank and access to more information than I do. Even as Ark Leader, I do not know the codes to make any massive changes. This combined with the knowledge that this is one of the few Arks where the CrewMembers are all combat personnel is a cause for worry. It seems as if someone wanted us out of the way. Hopefully this is the paranoia of a new situation and environment affecting me; however, I have not survived this long without considering all possible angles.

Stepping back from the computer, I take stock of the few weapons that were stored prior to the Ark burial. All of them have rusted and crumbled into innumerable pieces. I run through some stretches to limber up; this is followed by a few stances of the martial arts forms I picked up during my Navy SEAL training. I can feel my muscles loosen and coil as I move; it is a heady feeling that reminds me of my pre-mission preparatory routine. The physical exercises help sharpen my mind and senses allowing for preparation for what may happen.

As I approach the door leading to the outside world, I harden my gaze. If there is something that desires to harm me, I am as prepared as I can be to face whatever may happen. Reaching for the panel that will release the locks and open the doors, I hesitate. Suddenly, my preparation is not enough and my mind begins to wander.

Am I ready to face this new world? Am I capable of doing what is necessary to ensure a better future? What would those that I left behind to perish in the great calamity think of me now? These are the thoughts that plague my mind. Slowly, my training and preparation reasserts itself, and I re-attain a state of calm. I realize that regardless of these questions I am here now, and that I must do what I must while still following the ideals of Honor, Courage, and Commitment that defined my military career and life. I open the door and it glides open with a gust of air; I am temporarily blinded by the sunlight that filters in.

As I blink away the spots that filled my vision, I take in my surroundings. What was once a luscious landscape, has transformed into a desolate wasteland. Mountains surround me, stretching to the heavens. Looking out, I see that the Ark is perched upon a precipice. I cautiously walk to edge of one of the numerous metal walkways; they have begun to rust and some of the moorings into the cliffside appear loose. Glancing down, I observe what appears to be a small lake with an unknown machine in it. On the far side of the bowl, there are the remnants of some colossal building that is slowly collapsing into the ravine below. I do an about face, and begin trudging towards the only opening that I can access. Spanning the small opening is a natural rock bridge approximately fifteen (15) meters above my head. The ground is littered with several large boulders that I must navigate past in order to truly exit the area of my emergence.


	2. First Contact

_**There is a notice at the bottom; Please read. **_

As I crest the last boulder, I hear scrabbling around me. The sound of tumbling rocks adds to the cacophony, further distracting me. I glance over my shoulder and catch a glimpse of a blur as it jumps at me shouting a war cry. I lash out with a kick; it connects with the stomach of the creature sending it into the rock wall. A loud crack fills the air. As it attempts to stand I get behind it and snaps it neck. These actions take naught but an instant. Suddenly, I am blind-sided by another creature that looks similar to the first. I struggle with it as it attempts to wrap its hands around my neck. In the next instant, a gunshot rings out; the resistance fades as the body slackens and falls on me. Feeling the blood flowing from the bullet wound, I roll it off me as quickly as possible. After standing, I take a closer look at the bodies. Looking at the features of the creature, I realize that what I thought was a mutated creature was a human being, both are shirtless men. Both men are of average height, extremely pale, and covered in sand. Paint mars their faces, further twisting their features into demonic visages. Shock affects me, and I almost dry heave when I realize that my first contact with other humans is a life-or-death fight. As the shock fades, and my stomach settles, the knowledge I was acting in self-defense eases my mind and conscience.

A shout interrupts my musings. I glance to my right and spot a man leaning against a vehicle holding what appears to be a sniper rifle. This man is dressed for desert life; clothes that breathe while offering protection from the sun. His eyes are covered with sunglasses. He is slightly shorter than the first two but is stockier. He calls to me again and beckons me closer. As I approach I am able to make out more details. The vehicle is a highly modified dune buggy. It is armored with thick plates of metal, and I can see the barrels of machine guns hidden near the hood. Across the roll bars, lays the rifle he used to shoot one of the men. When I get within earshot, he says "It's not safe for you Ark survivors out here. It's best you get in so we can get on our way." The fact that he saved my life, alongside being my first civil contact, overrides a lot of my concern that he means me harm. I nod and hoist myself through the bars on the passenger side. After stowing the rifle, he turns to me and introduces himself as Dan Hagar. Dan turns the key in the ignition, and the buggy comes to life with a roar and my seat begins to vibrate. As he puts the buggy in drive, Dan explains why my safety is already compromised in this strange new world. "The Authority pays good money to those who turn in an Ark survivor. Any Ark survivor that the Authority collects is killed," he explains. When I ask him what the Authority is, he chuckles in response and claims that I will find out soon enough.

A bit perturbed, I look up and see what was once a massive highway is now missing vast sections. Near one of the pylons I notice a floating robot. Turning to my guide, I ask "What is that?" while pointing at it. He glances up at it quickly returns his eyes to the path. He replies, "An Authority Drone, it monitors the roadways out here in the Wasteland." I nod my head in thanks to his explanation. Observing the landscape, I notice berms of sand that could be used to launch a vehicle into the air. Rock walls ascend to the sky, showing that we are at the bottom of a canyon. Knowing that the authority is now my enemy, I take note of a specific berm that will allow me to take out the drone should it become necessary. Further along, we come across a scene that worries me slightly. A buggy passes us by, with two men in it. The buggy is armored with metal plates that have spikes; the overall design is to make it appear intimidating. These men look similar to the corpses Dan and I left near my Ark. If these two are going to check on the others, perhaps it would have been best to throw them over the edge. Just a bit further is another man with a similar appearance to the others holding a group of people hostage. Driving by the group, I tense. Dan realizes what actions I wish to take. He gives me a look that conveys it is best to for our own self-preservation to ignore what is happening. I am slightly saddened that we were unable to assist those people. The rest of the drive occurs in solemn silence. Looking at the landscape, I recognize the fact that it looks almost exactly as it did at the beginning of the drive.

Our drive ends at what Dan informs me is called the Hagar Settlement. Looking at my surroundings, I find myself impressed with what Dan has done for himself and his people. A wall, approximately twenty-five (25) meters tall, separates the settlement from the main roadway. A low-lying building with a wide spread, occupies the space to the right upon entry. On the left is what appears to be a ten story building. It most likely houses living quarters of the people in the settlement. A mountain rings approximately a third of the compound. Backed against it, is what looks like an old-fashioned diner. As we proceed to the back, we drive around a massive sign that stands tall over a cordoned off area. I look back as we pass it by and realize there is an area that sinks into the ground. Approaching the back of the diner, I find out there is a garage. Dan pulls the buggy up next to a blue ATV. He gets out and motions that I should do the same. After I do so, I follow him into the diner.

Dan sits down in one of the booths. Looking at the table, I see a pistol, ammo, a basic first-aid kit, and a small roll of cash. Drawing closer, Dan gestures to take a seat. Doing so, I cannot help the sigh that escapes when I relax into the benches soft embrace. "I am relieved as the stress that seeps from my body after the events that occurred and the bumpy ride here." A smirk creeps across Dan's face at my reaction and I shoot him a glare. After a while, Dan begins to speak. "Saving you may cause me some trouble with the Authority. I do know that it will cause trouble with the local bandit clan after our actions. They are known as the Ghost." I acknowledge this and wonder what he is trying to get at. After taking a drink of water he continues, "I heard that you Ark fellows are pretty special. I want you to take these," indicating the items on the table, "and go annihilate the bandits before they can cause trouble. Do this and I will make it worth your effort." Knowing that I owe him greatly, I readily agree. He informs me that the ATV is mine to use. As I leave the room, he calls out "My brother, Halek, runs a store located underneath the sign. He might have what you need." Fingering the cash in my Ark suit, I chuckle realizing what he did. Receiving this mission from Dan, it strikes me, this truly is a dog-eat-dog world, where survival of the fittest is the first rule, and only the strongest survive and thrive.

Notice:

Thank you to those who have reviewed and decided to follow my stories. I would like to inform my readers that I will be taking an approximate three (3) month hiatus on this and all stories. I am starting the next part of my life and will be unable to update during the first few months. I tried to get Chapter Three (3) out but it was not up to my standards.

Once again thank you. This story will be completed so do not worry.

Sonic Sound


End file.
